


An Explosive Case

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Being assigned cases with Malfoy can be a pain.





	An Explosive Case

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** None, really. Draco's a git, but that's just canon. *g*
> 
> **A/N:** Written for HD_Fluff's June prompt # 137: Sultry Summer Nights, and for Enchanted_Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge # 137: back, cake, knock, like, sulk.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

An Explosive Case

~

“Well, this sucks.” 

Harry bit his tongue, wiped the sweat off his brow with his shirt sleeve, and didn't reply.

“You can’t tell me you actually like being in a filthy cave on a sultry summer night doing…this.”

Cutting his eyes towards Malfoy, Harry gritted out, “ _Like_ has nothing to do with it. I’m just trying to finish this job so we can go home. I suggest you do the same.” 

“What a good little Curse-Breaker you are, Potter,” Malfoy taunted. “Aren’t I lucky I keep getting assigned cases with you?”

“Yes, you are. Now, are you going to help, or just stand there and sulk?” 

“Malfoys do not sulk!” 

Harry snorted, reaching for another chisel. “You could’ve fooled me. From where I’m standing, you look like you’ve been sulking since we arrived.” 

“Whatever, Potter.” Malfoy huffed, then picked up a tiny hammer. “Budge over, will you? Clearly I’m going to have to get my hands dirty if we’re going to be able to leave anytime soon.” 

“Don’t strain yourself,” Harry muttered under his breath. 

Unfortunately, Malfoy had excellent hearing. “Don’t worry, I shan’t. I’ll leave that to you.” 

Harry went back to biting his tongue and delicately chiselling away the stone that was encasing the artefact they had been sent to retrieve and bring back to Gringotts. 

“Shame we can’t use magic,” Malfoy continued. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Harry snapped. “This artefact is really sensitive to power surges, remember? That’s why we’re doing this in the evening, when there’s not even sunlight. Any exposure to magic or too much light could get us severely injured.” 

“I read the brief, too, Potter, relax. Although, honestly, how bad could it be?” Malfoy chipped away at his bit of rock. “Goblins can be a bit overzealous.” 

Harry sighed. “Be that as it may, in this case I vote we take them at their word.” 

They worked in silence for a few minutes until Malfoy grumbled, “Salazar! This rock is really caked on. This is going to take forever.” 

“Hence why they sent two of us and gave us several days.” Standing back, Harry stretched a bit. “I’m going to take a break for a minute.” 

“Fine,” Malfoy muttered, not looking at him. “I’ll keep working. _Someone_ has to.” 

A sarcastic retort trembled at the tip of Harry’s tongue, but he mentally counted to ten instead and didn’t say anything. His gaze wandered over Malfoy’s form, and he sighed. Malfoy really was hot. Such a shame he was such a git.

Rolling his eyes, Harry turned away and walked to the mouth of the cave. It overlooked a cliff, and he walked to the edge, looking out. The stars were out, and the air was warm. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back and inhaled. 

Something made him open his eyes and turn, just in time to see Malfoy holding his wand. “No!” he cried, starting forward. 

Malfoy, in the middle of casting what looked like a Cooling Charm, looked at him, scowling, then seemed to realise what he was doing. “Shit,” he said, stepping away from the artefact, which was starting to emit a pulsating light. 

Harry reached out, wordlessly Summoning his pack and utensils. 

“No magic!” Malfoy cried. 

“It’s a bit too late to worry about that now, isn’t it?” Harry shot back. “We need to go.” 

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Malfoy snarked. 

Harry could feel the magic coming from of the artefact, and he groaned. “We need to run,” he said. 

“Agreed!” 

Spinning, Harry dashed for the cave’s mouth, Malfoy hot on his heels. Behind him, there was a bright light, and then Harry felt a hand shove him. 

He yelped, arms flailing as he tumbled over the cliff. 

“ _Arresto Momentum_!” Malfoy shouted, and Harry stopped just short of the rocky ground before hitting. Malfoy landed on his feet beside him. 

“Ugh,” Harry groaned, climbing to his feet. Growling, he grabbed Malfoy by the shoulders and shook him. “You arsehole!” he shouted.

Malfoy gaped at him. “I saved your life! You should be grateful.” 

Harry stared at him. “You pushed me off a cliff!”

“To save your life!”

“You are unbelievable!” Harry raged. “If you hadn’t decided you _had_ to cast a fucking Cooling Charm—”

Malfoy wrenched himself out of Harry’s grip, staring at something on the ground behind Harry. “Shut up, Potter,” he said absently.

“What—?”

Harry watched Malfoy move past him and lean down to pick something up. When he held it up in the moonlight, Harry blinked. “The artefact? How?”

“The blast must have expelled it from the cave.” Smirking, Malfoy pulled out an artefact bag from his pocket and slipped it inside, sealing it. “There, we’re done. Now…what were you yelling?” 

Harry’s mouth worked for a moment. “You…Argh!” 

“What exactly is the problem, here, Potter?” Malfoy asked, smirking. “Are you upset that you don’t have to spend another day and half banging about that cave?” His eyes narrowed. “Or maybe you just don’t like the fact that I was the one who managed to obtain the artefact.”

Harry ground his teeth. “I can’t talk to you right now,” he said, turning away. “Let’s go.” 

“Oh for—” Malfoy clasped Harry’s arm, and that was it. 

Harry swung around, grabbed Malfoy’s shoulders, and hauled him close. “You are so infuriating!” he growled, and pressing his mouth against Malfoy’s, he kissed him fiercely. 

Malfoy went still, but before Harry could pull away, he started kissing Harry back, shoving his tongue between Harry’s lips to explore his mouth. 

Tilting his head, Harry deepened the kiss and slid his hands down Malfoy’s shoulders and arms. Wrapping his arms around Malfoy’s waist, Harry pressed closer, moaning as their groins met. 

Malfoy was as hard as Harry, and, encouraged, Harry slipped a thigh between Malfoy’s legs and began to frot up against him. 

Harry tore his mouth from Malfoy’s, dragging air into his lungs as he ground harder against him. 

Malfoy undulated, his breath escaping in little pants as he arched closer. His hair glowed in the moonlight, and Harry, unable to resist, ran his fingers through it and pulled him in for another kiss. 

The kiss was slower, hotter, deeper, yet no less aggressive than before. When Harry felt his orgasm approaching, he drew back, burying his face in Malfoy’s neck as pleasure made him shudder and spill into his pants. 

Malfoy rocked against him a few more time before he, too, trembled and came. 

When he could speak, Harry stepped back. “Um—”

“Not bad, Potter,” said Malfoy. Pulling out his wand, he cleaned himself up and, after a brief hesitation, cleaned Harry, too. Tossing his hair back, he smirked. “Took you long enough.” 

Harry blinked. “Excuse me?” 

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “I’ve fancied you for a while, but you simply refused to make a move, so…I took matters into my own hands.” 

“Tell me you didn’t deliberately set off that explosion in the cave!” Harry cried. 

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Oh, please. Of course not. I’m not suicidal. That was a genuine error. I just made sure we kept getting assigned cases together.” He shrugged. “I figured you’d break sometime.” 

Smiling despite himself, Harry shook his head. “You are incredible. You almost broke _me_ shoving me off a cliffside!” 

Malfoy snorted, and grasping Harry’s robes, pulled him in for a kiss. When they surfaced, he whispered, “Are you really going to hold that against me, or do you want to take advantage of the two free days we now have, thanks to me I might add, to see just how incredible I can be?” 

Harry groaned. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he predicted. 

“Oh, relax, Potter.” Draco hummed. “You’re a Curse-Breaker. You’re accustomed to excitement, remember? Now where are we going? Mine or yours?” 

Harry grinned. Clearly, life was about to get a lot more exciting. 

~


End file.
